Yo lo vi primero
by cielphantomville
Summary: El primer amor te marca, eso es muy cierto, pero sólo hasta que las heridas y el aprendizaje continuo te van enseñando a amar bien. Frase de Jlazett escritor español.


: Aquí le dejo el fic de Yurix Yuuri que tanto deseaba. Nose si quedo como lo esperaba, pero en todo caso hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

A todos los demás de mis lectores.

 _ **Feliz 14 de febrero**_ … sé que aún es temprano para eso pero luego se me barren las fechas. Así pues no pierdo nada con adelantarme un poquito.

.

.

 **Yo lo vi primero.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resumen.**

El primer amor te marca, eso es muy cierto, pero sólo hasta que las heridas y el aprendizaje continuo te van enseñando a amar bien. Frase de Jlazett escritor español.

.

.

 **Capitulo único.**

Con la mirada perdida en espejo, mientras contemplaba mi reflejo enfundado en aquel traje color azul marino y mi iris verde me devolvía la mirada, me contuve de gritar. Mis manos temblaban y ciertamente tenía un intenso dolor atorado en el pecho, uno que básicamente llevaba ahí cerca de 6 años. Los mismos que le tomo a cierta pareja de idiotas decidirse a formalizar su relación.

Seis años…

Seis años fueron los que soporte tragando un alarido desesperado que pujaba desde mi pecho para salir con todo el volumen que pudieran alcanzar mis cuerdas bucales. Un gemido iracundo conformado de cuatro palabras sencillas por separado pero que para mí estaban cargadas de un gran significado.

"Yo lo vi primero."

—¿Estás listo Yura? —me pregunta Otabek con cierto aire depresivo asomando levemente la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

Altin lleva puesto un traje sastre de color azul petróleo que resalta en buena medida su porte mesurado y su agraciada figura varonil. En sus ojos puedo leer las ganas de preguntar algo más, pero aguanta "como buen soldado" la desidia y resignadamente da media vuelta.

—Te espero abajo —dice y se retira en silencio.

Él lo sabe, lo supo desde el mismo instante en que se armó de valor, hace un poco más de año y medio, para confesarme sus sentimientos y yo… yo solo puede responder con una negación de cabeza y una mirada triste.

No podía corresponderle, al menos no con sinceridad. En ese entonces tenía ya veinte años y aún no había logrado superara a mi primer amor. Un amor unilateral que para desgracia mía y de él parecía crecer y arraigarse en mi corazón como ortiga, lacerando mi corazón con sus espinas, clavándose con saña mal intencionado y vicioso.

A pesar del tiempo y la distancia… de los impedimentos y de los miles de "peros" que se restregaban en mi cara acentuando lo lejano de mi deseo, seguí ilusionado, engañándome de manera infantil.

Un sueño que casi se vio realizado cuando el mayor impedimento para llevarlo a cabo desapareció de nuestras vidas.

Tenía diecinueve años, recién los había cumplido, incluso pensé que alguna deidad se compadeció de mi mudo sufrimiento y como regalo de cumpleaños envío lejos a Nikiforv para darme una oportunidad de intentar llegar a quien más anhelaba.

Un año.

Un maravilloso año en que pude acercarme a él sin tener que competir, sin el miedo constante de que la presencia de mi compatriota destruyera en segundos lo que en horas lograba construir.

Sus hermosos ojos de color caoba me miraban a mí, su sonrisa amable y brillante me pertenecía, y hasta su tacto suave como la seda me fue entregado sin reservas.

Y fui feliz.

Yo era feliz mientras sus cabellos azabaches rozaban mi mejilla dejando que mi nariz se extasiara con el dulce aroma que lo caracterizaba en esos momentos en que mostrándome parte de su debilidad por la lejanía de Viktor y su preocupación palpable por su tardanza, él se dejaba caer en brazos de Morfeo a mi lado.

Lo aferraba con fuerza, quizás con el tiempo mi tacto y mi calor remplazarían aquellos que él tanto añoraba. Yo podía ser mejor, amarlo más de lo que alguna vez Nikiforv podría llegar a pensar.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan alto Yurio? — me dijo sorprendido un día mientras caminábamos tranquilamente por el parque, yo le sonreí solas mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para atrapar entre mis brazos su frágil cintura, acentuando de esa manera la diferencia de altura.

Me sentía en la gloria apreciando como cada curva de su cuerpo encajaba de manera divina contra la musculatura del mío, ahora ya más desarrollado y muy distante al adolecente de cuerpo fino que fui cuando nos conocimos.

—Hace mucho deje de ser un niño, Katsudon —respondí seductor dejando que mi aliento rosara desvergonzadamente la sensible piel de su cuello y oreja.

Y ¡Oh! Por los dioses… él dejo salir un jadeo delicioso ante esa caricia etérea que me acelero el corazón. Amaba el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y hacía al mío aumentar de temperatura también.

—Yurio… —gimió suavemente con el rostro ruborizado e interponiendo distancia entre nosotros. —sus iris brillaban como si el mismo sol estuviera atrapado en ellos.

Yuri Katsuki en ese momento me estaba mirando con un cariño indescifrable. Pero quería más, quería me viera con las mismas ganas y deseos como los que le dirigía a Viktor.

—Soy un hombre —asegure con voz profunda mientras con la mirada le gritaba cuanto representaba para mí, no como competidor o amigo… sino como algo más.

Yuuri rio con ganas, con esa exquisita risa que me causa un temblor en el cuerpo, luego me abrazo con ternura dejando de lado lo que deseaba ofrecerle.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya eres todo un hombre. Uno muy apuesto— después de aquel alago se formó un silencio entre los dos. Sus manos descansaban desvergonzadamente en mi pecho y las mías no habían soltado su cintura. — Solo asegúrate de entregarle ese cándido corazón a la persona adecuada —acoto acariciándome la mejilla con ternura.

Con frustración mordí mi labio. ¡Maldición! ¡Date cuenta! Ve más allá y por primera vez deja de tratarme con el adolecente humoral que conociste. Porque insistes en tratarme de esa manera cuando tú mismo acabas de decir que soy un hombre. Un hombre perdidamente enamorado.

Quiero que me mires como soy ahora. Como un varón que estaría dispuesto a ponerlo todo a tus pies para hacerse notar. Que te entregaría en charola de plata su vida, cuerpo y alma.

No le dije nada. Ni ese día ni los que siguieron. Siempre con misma excusa, un día más, solo disfrutare un día más. Porque temía que mi confesión se convirtiera en un abismo que me separara de él.

Lo amaba, siempre lo ame. Aun antes de aquel desastroso GPF donde quedo en sexto lugar. Antes de que Viktor siquiera supiera que existía, yo ya sabía su nombre, su edad y su nacionalidad.

¡Maldición! El "cerdo" era mío. ¡Por derecho era mío! Ese joven de belleza etérea y carácter dispar, ese muchacho bipolar me pertenecía a MÍ.

Golpeo la pared con el puño con tanta fuerza que siento como mi mano se entumece hasta el antebrazo. Y es ahora que ya no puedo contener las lágrimas. Me derrumbo en el piso de mi alcoba con la respiración agitada y el llanto ruidoso denunciando mi estado.

—Yura —gime Otabek entrando deprisa para apresarme en un poderoso abrazo que sin duda alguna correspondo. —Creo que deberíamos…

Niego con la cabeza, el faltar a SU boda es algo inadmisible, después de todo soy el padrino.

—Te está destrozando —murmura con un nudo en la garganta el pelinegro.

—Es necesario… así… así por fin podre poner punto final a ese maldito amor.

Altin sabe que es cierto, lo puedo ver en su mirada, en sus ojos que de alguna manera destellan tristemente al comprender que después de eso puede que le dé una oportunidad a él.

—Ahora, vamos—tomo su mano y la estrecho con fuerza —Si nos demoramos demasiado el viejo idiota es capaz de retractarse.

—Y ¿eso no sería bueno? —cuestiona Otabek agriamente.

—No —respondo convencido — Quiero lo suficiente al "cerdo" como para desear algo que vaya a provocarle dolor.

Sé que es cierto, que cada letra de esa oración es verdadera y sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que mi alma vocifero: "Yo lo vi primero" cuando supe que Viktor se había marchado a Hasetsu para entrenar a Yuuri Katsuki.

"Yo lo vi yo primero", remilgue mil veces en mi mente mientras abordaba el vuelo con destino a Japón tomando como excusa la promesa rota de Viktor.

Porque fui yo quien puso sus ojos en él, quien lo vio llorar amargamente encerrado en un sucio retrete. Fui yo quien intento alentarlo primero, a gritos y amenazas, pero apoyo a fin de cuentas.

Fui yo quien quedó prendado de su maravillosa secuencia de pasos reconoció su talento y fui el primero en desear ver su rutina sin errores. El que creyó que podía ser mucho más de lo que ya era.

El primero en devolverle la mirada al salir del evento, porque solo debido a MÍ, a que YO lo miraba a él, Viktor giro la vista y termino por ofrecerle una foto.

Una foto que él rechazo, un gesto que me dio la esperanza de que él no miraba a Viktor con la misma idolatría que el resto del mundo. Lo vi salir arrastrando su maleta y sus sueños.

Tenía ganas de seguirlo, de correr a tomarlo entre mis brazos para gritarle sinceramente que abandonar sería un enorme error. Lo deje ir… aun había tiempo, después de todo aún quedaba el festejo del cierre.

Al llegar lo busque con la vista, localizándolo de inmediato junto a la mesa de las bebidas. No le di importancia. O al menos hasta que lo tuve frente mío con la mano extendida, como el caballero que solicita una pieza a la dama de su interés.

Fue a mí a quien primero invito a bailar en el banquete. Una petición a la que tarde en acceder, pero que también me corono como el primero en danzar a su lado, pero también en caer presa de sus encantos.

Mucho tiempo después me di cuenta que precisamente ese baile fue lo que atrajo, primero la curiosidad, después el interés y por ultimo libido de mi compatriota.

Como me arrepentí. De no haber sido por eso… si yo hubiera tomado la mano de Yuuri para sacarlo de ahí, quizás…

Ocho años de diferencia nos separan. Y tuve que esperar cinco para por fin dejarme ver ante sus ojos como hombre, sin embargo, cuando pensé que podía pelear en igualdad de condiciones me encontré con que Nikiforv había hecho la gran pregunta, aquello con la que me dejaba fuera del juego para siempre.

Lo supe, siempre lo supe. Para Yuuri Katsuki solo existía Viktor Nikiforv.

Y aun así… al entrar acompañado de Otabek al maravilloso y exquisitamente bien decorado jardín de eventos no puedo dejar de pensar que… YO LO VI PRIMERO.

Hoy es igual, mis ojos verdes se han topado con la deliciosa y grácil figura de Yuri Katsuki, él me reconoce, eleva su mano y la agita llamándome para que acuda a su encuentro.

Tiene muchos amigos, pero ha sido a mí a quien le ha pedido ser el padrino.

—Qué bueno que llegas, debes ayudar a vestirme —dice con la emoción contenida, sus mejillas arreboladas lo delatan.

—Le hemos dicho que nosotras podemos…—se ofrecen su hermana y madre.

—¡No! —Grita tomándome de la mano para tirar de mi con apremio —Yurio es más que suficiente.

Una vez ya lejos de las féminas lo veo suspirar y temblar levemente, luego me sonríe al tiempo en que me regala un dulce abrazo.

—Gracias por todo —murmura y no puedo hacer otra cosa que estrecharlo con fuerza.

Una vez en la habitación designada para su preparación comienza a desnudarse. Primero veo caer la sudadera deportiva, la camisa es retirada de su torso con una sensualidad sublime y cuando sus manos van al elástico del pantalón no puedo seguir mirando, me doy media vuelta.

Escucho una suave risa a mi espalda. —Creí que el pudoroso era yo—dice y yo no tengo valor para contestar nada. En mi mente puedo imaginar, gracias al sonido de la fricción de la tela, como poco a poco el pantalón se desliza por sus estilizadas piernas.

Como desearía tener el valor para girarme y apreciar en esta oportunidad su desnudes. Su piel blanca que de seguro debe brillar como la seda, cada musculo firme y fuerte formado para la gloria de la danza sobre hielo.

Quiero verlo… quiero tenerlo…

En un acto de valentía giro y…

—Y bien, ¿cómo me veo? —dice, para mi desgracia ha terminado de vestirse.

Mi desilusión dura poco. Pues ante mi tengo a un ángel enfundado en un traje blanco purísimo. Es tan bello. Tan imposible.

—Yurio—gime quedito con la cabeza gacha, completamente avergonzado por el escrutinio de mi intensa mirada.

—Eres la criatura más sublime de este mundo —murmuro haciendo que eleve la mirada directo a mi rostro. Y como no, si es impropio que venga de mi un alago de ese calibre.

Al verlo vestido de aquella manera lo supe, debía decírselo para por fin estar en paz conmigo mismo. Así que armándome de valor o de locura momentánea tome su mano y lo jale con la fuerza suficiente para que se estrellara contra mi pecho.

Yuri jadeo sorprendido al principio, pero después, supongo que pensando que era un abrazo de felicitación, me rodeo con sus brazos y yo le devolví el gesto. Fueron solo segundos en los que puede haber recapacitado lo que pensaba hacer, sin embargo, estaba harto de pensar, de simplemente aceptar que perdí frente a Viktor por eso…

Tome su mentón para mirarlo a los ojos, él ignorante de mis deseos se dejó guiar dócilmente, y como si fuera un dejavu mi pulgar dibujo sus labios con lujuria, el mismo gesto que Nikiforv gustaba tanto hacer cuando aún no le era licito tocar al japonés.

Katsuki se estremeció, puede apreciar el temblor de su cuerpo y antes de que procesara siquiera mis deseos uní mis labios con los de él.

Mi boca por tanto tiempo hambrienta se deshizo en satisfacción, buscando de forma desesperada abarcar todo lo posible. Quemaba… mi cuerpo y alma ardían en deseo. Cada latido de mi corazón, el cual parecía zumbar, por la velocidad en la que palpitaba, le pertenecían a él.

Sin medir mis actos mis manos se adueñaron de sus nalgas… suaves, redondas… apetecibles. No tuve ningún problema para elevarlo haciendo que sus piernas ocuparan el lugar que siempre les perteneció alrededor de mi cadera mientras dejaba que su espalda encontrara respaldo contra el muro.

¡Oh! Dios misericordioso, si hay justicia, el mundo se acabar en este instante dejando que al fin tenga lo tanto anhele.

No fue así.

Mi pasión se fue apagando al no obtener respuesta, y término por morir al sentir en mi piel la tibia lagrima de la persona a la que por tanto tiempo ame.

—Lo siento… —murmuro con los ojos brillantes y los pómulos coloreados de carmín.

Así era él. Con aquel corazón de cristal que puede destrozarse tan fácilmente, y que sin embargo, es lo suficientemente fuerte para compartir el dolor ajeno y cargar con el propio.

—No tienes porque… solo quería que lo supieras y… probar el cielo aunque solo fuera por una sola vez.

Ambos nos miramos por espacio de varios segundos, ahí en la afonía de una conversación sin palabras él parecía pedirme perdón por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por herirme sin ser su intención, una plática que zanje al decir con firmeza.

—Te amo. Pero está claro que no me correspondes por eso… —di un paso al frente. Yuuri retrocedió temeroso de que volviera a besarlo. Le sonreí agriamente abriendo los brazos — … solo puedo rezar por tu felicidad.

Yuuri se lanzó a mis brazos gimoteando quedito, percibía su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi saco con desesperación.

—No llores Katsudon, vas a arruinar tu gran día —dije como si no fuera yo el causante de sus lágrimas.

Yuuri me dedico una sonrisa triste. Bese su mejilla y con un movimiento firme lo gire para sentarlo frente al espejo y comenzar a peinar sus negros cabellos.

—Siempre estaré de tu lado. Y siempre podrás contar conmigo, así que… si algún día él te hace llorar de una forma que no sea de felicidad puedes contar con que yo…

—Te quiero Yuri —corto mi declaración. Se miró por última vez al espejo antes de ponerse en pie y salir por la puerta, a unos pasos se giró con la gracia que solo él puede tener, tanto dentro como fuera del hielo, volvió sobre sus pasos y en un arrebato sus brazos rodearon mi cuello para tomar impulso y dejar que sus labios, cual mariposa, rozaran los míos. —… de no haber sido Viktor… estoy seguro que te hubiera elegido a ti.

Esas palabras para mí fueron más que suficiente para saber que tuve una oportunidad. Que no le era indiferente y que a pesar de haber perdido soy, en este momento, visto como hombre.

La ceremonia fue gloriosa, más de uno lloro al escuchar los votos matrimoniales y fue hasta que vi como ambos, Yuuri y Viktor se marchaban tomados de la mano que me di cuenta de que la mía desde hace mucho había estado sosteniendo la de alguien más.

—Se ven muy felices — murmuro Otabek

Yo apreté su mano y sin dudarlo lo atraje en un abrazo firme y significativo.

—Sí, pero creo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que… no tengo nada que envidiarles.

Sus ojos casi siempre fieros y fríos destellaron en emoción, además de que tuve la fortuna de sentir como se estremecía. Un temblor que me hizo sonreír. ¡Ah! Que tontos somos a veces los seres humanos. Anhelando lo imposible y despreciando lo que se nos ofrece. Pero no más.

—Quizás… pronto haya otra boda —mencione más para ser testigo de su reacción.

—Acepto —contesto en un grito que ahogo en mi hombro mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo en un gesto necesitado que me hizo sonreír por lo apresurada y rotunda que fue su respuesta.

Creo que… ahora sí puedo decir cómo se siente la verdadera felicidad. Una pura y palpable felicidad.

Fin.


End file.
